


Tease

by Halfling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes to tease Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/).

“Gah, Tony!” Steve gritted his teeth and pushed Tony’s foot away from his crotch. “I really need to finish this and you’re making it really hard to concentrate.”

Tony stuck his tongue out from across the table. “That’s kind of the point, genius. Can’t I convince you to finish that later?”

“No. I’ll only be half an hour more, at most, you can be patient for that long at least.” Steve’s tone was serious but he couldn’t hide a grin, especially once Tony stuck out his lip in a pout.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Tony watched Steve scribble and played around on his phone for almost three minutes before he couldn’t sit still anymore. He glanced under the table to see if teasing Steve with his foot was still an option. It wasn’t. Steve had pulled his knees together and even placed a book oh-so-unhelpfully on his lap. He glanced around the room for ideas, but they were in Steve’s bedroom and he always kept it uncluttered and spotless. Staring at the bed, however, did give him an idea.

Nonchalantly at possible, he got up from the chair and made his way for the bed. When Steve didn’t look up or react, he climbed on backwards without bothering to pull down the sheets. He stared at Steve, boring a hole in the side of his head but Steve was playing hard to get. Well, Tony thought, two can play at that game.

He slipped a hand inside his jeans, slowly stroking himself. He tipped his head back onto Steve’s pillow and bit his lip, writhing in pleasure for Steve’s benefit. After a minute or two he looked up again to find Steve glaring with over emphasized concentration at the form he was filling out, cheeks flushed and legs suspiciously crossed. Clearly, he had his attention.

“A little warm in here, don’t you think?” Tony called out teasingly. He got up to a kneeling position on the bed and removed his shirt, inch by inch. Once it was off, he started on his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper with exaggerated movements. He leaned back and pulled off his jeans, making sure that Steve had a good view of his pelvis the whole time. Steve was no longer writing on the form, merely gripping the pencil above it so tightly his knuckles were white.

Tony slipped a hand into his boxers again, without holding back on the noises this time. He gasped or groaned with each lazy stroke, eventually escalating to incoherent mantras of “Steve, god, yes, fuck.” Suddenly, there was a small thunk and the pencil Steve had been holding was standing straight out from the wall above Tony’s head. He stared at it, uncomprehending, until he was attacked by a very horny, very naked, Steve.

“You’re such an ass, sometimes, you know.” Steve growled, biting Tony’s neck where he knew he was sensitive.

“Fuck, yes. Good thing you’re so fond of my ass.”

“One of these days your ass is gonna get it.” Steve said as he pulled at Tony’s boxers.

“It would be impolite to keep my ass waiting, I was ever so patient before.” Tony giggled.

It was hours before Steve turned in his forms to Agent Coulson. They were late, but Coulson only gave him a knowing glance and a smile. With Tony around, Steve’s paperwork was almost always late.


End file.
